In a wireless communication system, some parameters must be configured well before connecting to other network elements and network management system in the network when a base station is accessing a network management system. For example, a base transceiver station (BTS) must firstly complete configuration of information such as IP, IP address mask, next node address for establishing a connection to a network management system via IP. However, this configuration process is typically implemented by connecting a device such as a personal computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) to a base station. This manner needs an engineer for is maintaining or configuring a base station to additionally carry a personal computer or a PDA, which is inconvenient for commissioning and maintaining of the base station.